Pitch Black Freedom
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: This is the squeal to Pitch Black Darkness. Summary : Jack's worried he won't be a good enough father. North and Bunnymund are panicking over Pitch, who since giving birth, doesn't seem to be getting any better. And to top it all off, there's two gods/whatever you want to call them, out to take over the world...plus Pitch and Jack's baby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the squeal to my first story - Pitch Black Darkness. Now I wanted to thank everyone who voted who they wanted to see as the super bad guy, I've been in two mind's since I totaled them all up. I just hope I made the right choice here. Sorry about any mistakes.**

**I don't own anything but the plot to this story, other than that, nothing.  
**

**Notes : Jack's going to seem a little Occs in this. Also, if you haven't read PBD, I suggest you do. But all you really need to know is that Pitch got pregnant thanks to Jack! :) **

**Warnings : This is a Mpreg follow on fandom. I may have the rating changed to M, in case of violence and other things. Other then that, I can't think of anything at the moment. **

Pitch Black Freedom.  
Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of Our Story.

_(Jack's point of view.)_

15 hours.

15, long, dragging out the day - hours.

And still nothing. Pitch had been in labour for almost over 15 hours now. I was worried that something was wrong, why would it take someone that long to give birth? I knew it was different from a woman giving birth, but all of Pitch's screams and cry's had almost brought me to tears. I didn't want Pitch to be in pain, I would have taken it all on if I could have - just so he wouldn't have to suffer, but I couldn't.

I had been in the room with Pitch, but Tooth needed her space, she kept saying something about the birth canal not opening right - whatever that means. She also said something about Pitch maybe needing a Cesarean (C-section), so she kicked me out.

I wanted to stay and help Pitch, but even my lover (Pitch) shouted out at me to...Well, words I'd rather not use. Just saying that it's two words one begins with an F and the other ends in F.

So, after being kicked out, I made the choice to come here - at Jamie's house. Just to ask him some questions about why it was taking so long, I needed to know, I needed to know that Pitch would be okay. I know that Jamie's a lot younger then me and I should know a whole lot more, but...being here for over 300 years, you sort of lose your interest in learning stuff and just end up wanting to have fun! Which with me, you can understand it, after all - I am made up of Fun right? Practically a little kid with a teenager body. Or at least...that's what Pitch is always telling me.

Sitting down on Jamie's bed, I wait for him to come up to his room. I know this sounds really weird and creepy, but it's not what it sounds like. Trust me on that.

While I waited, I wonder whether or not Pitch was ok and if I should go back. But then I thought that I would have Tooth being angry if I did, so I went against it.

Anyway, I didn't know a lot about being a dad, but I knew somethings about being an older brother...same thing right?...Or maybe I'm just in over my head. Could I be a proper father to mine and Pitch's child? Would he or she hate me? Would the baby not like me for what me and the other guardians put her mother through before me and Pitch finally got round to realising that - duh - Blackice - what could go better? Would you even call Pitch the mom?

"Jack, it's you!" I jumped out of my cold skin as I heard Jamie shout my name. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly, I hugged him back just as much. I tried not to think that I'd been that involved in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the door open when Jamie came in.

"Hey little man, how have you been?"

"Fine, me and my little sister are going on a trip tomorrow with my mom. I was hoping you'd come back before then Jack." Jamie grinned up at me.

"Of coursed I'd come back, but I most admit, I didn't know you were going away - for how long?"

"We're going to Italy for a week, but can I ask - how come you're here? I figured it's not just a fly by visit."

"That's why you're the smart one and I'm the muscle." I chuckled while Jamie shuffled onto his bed.

"So what's up Jack, everything ok?"

"Sort of, I've got a question though. This is going to be weird, but what does a ceasar - something - mean?"

Jamie looked confused for a minute before it dawned on him what I meant. "Do you Cesarean? It mean's that the mom can't give birth the normal way, they must have their stomachs cut open to let the baby come out. Some time's that means you're more than likely going to have a blue baby, but it could happen either way, I guess."

"Blue...baby?"

"Yep, it's either of two thing's I believe. One, the baby stops breathing in the mothers stomach but the mother's able to bring then back. The other is where the cord goes around the baby's neck and made him or her's face turn blue. Hence the name, blue baby."

_'Okay,'_ I thought. _'Note to self, never come here to learn, you'll start worrying.'_ I had a sweat coming over my brow and I knew it, what if the labour doesn't go right? What then...

Jamie looked at me, frowning slightly. "Jack...is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, well - there's something wrong. But nothing to worry about ok?"

"K...How come you asked what a Cesarean was?"

"Just tha -...Okay, look. Pitch is pregnant. Tooth said something about him maybe having to have one of though's...C- somethings."

"Pitch...as in Pitch Black? Oh, I thought he was evil?"

"He was, well he wasn't, he was just trying to be seen. Unfortunately he tried to take over the world, no biggie. But then when the nightmare's turned on Pitch, I saved him then once he woke up - barely any words were said when we sort of rush through having sex - " I cut myself off as I saw the look on Jamie's face.

"We...errm, did Adult stuff? Yea, that it's. But even though it only happened once, Pitch got pregnant and then he got kidnapped along with Tooth. I didn't know that Pitch was pr - "

"Jack," Jamie held up his hand. "I just thought that Pitch was evil, I didn't need the whole story as to why he was pregnant."

"Oh yea," I shyly say while rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok...but hey, do you know what this mean's?! You'll be a dad!"

"I guess I will huh?" I chuckle out, but I couldn't help but wonder why I dreading it? All through this conversation my minds been wondering back to whether I'd be good enough to become a father. To help the kid when he/she grows up, to be there for them, to make sure they never have to be alone, to be the person they can come to when they needed a shoulder to cry on. Just to be...their dad.

"I gotta go." I say quickly, flying out of Jamie's window after hearing a hurried good-bye from the younger. I needed some time, I needed to just be able to think about everything. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling this wasn't going to be such a good time for any of us...

**xXx**

_(Meanwhile, back at the North Pole.)_

"Do you think his ok, mate?" Bunnymund asked North who looked down at him - a sad smile on the bigger mans face.

"Which one, Jack or Pitch?"

They had both been here when Tooth had kicked Jack out and Jack had gone off. North had said he had a bad feeling, in his belly, so that then made the Pooka worry. Even though the Easter Bunny wouldn't admit it, he was not only worried about Frostbite, but also the nightmare king. He wouldn't be surprised if the whole word could hear Pitch's screams of pain and shouts for Jack to come back, even though Pitch had told him to fuck off. But that was because Jack and Tooth had mostly been glaring at each other and Pitch was in pain, so you could imagine why he had used those sort of words.

"Both, I guess."

"Jack...I don't know why, but I cannot shift the feeling in my belly that something is up. I think his worried or scared, could be both. But Pitch, I can't give you proper answer. Lets just hope that the moon is watching over them both and will hopefully lead them into the light. Well...not Pitch, he doesn't like bright lights." Bunny knew what North was on about with the last bit, having been living with the King Of Nightmare's for some time now - and turning on the lights in the living room then having Pitch yell 'My eyes, I'm blind! Ahhhh!' Wasn't good early in the morning.

"Guy's," Both their head's shot over to where Tooth was. "Come here..." They only just realised that the screaming and cry's had stopped, the only thing that remained was soft snores. Standing up, they followed Tooth into the room. Sandy was out still spreading good dreams so he couldn't be here.

"How's Pitch?" North asked in a whisper after he saw Pitch on the bed fast asleep, tears running down his face still. There was a lot of blood stained towels all over the place making it unbelievable that Pitch was still alive let alone snoring!

"Pitch is fine, he lost some blood - "

"Some!" Bunny practically yelled, but Tooth ignored it.

"Because I had to do an cesarean...but there's a little problem..."

**xXx**

_(Meanwhile.)_

Somewhere in the middle of Italy, in a deep under ground lair, two people stood on half a broken Bridge.

"So, this is where the famous Nightmare King once stayed for over a 100 years." It wasn't a question, he already knew the answer.

"Yes!" The other shouted excited, the normal blue flame on his head becoming an orange. "And now its mine!"

"Of course Master Hades, it's all yours." The other, younger god ,said looking a bit pissed off from the fact that it was him who had found this lair in the first place.

"You seem upset, my dear." Hades spoke in a fake caring tone/voice.

"I brought you up from the underworld to help me, yet you repay me by - " Before he could finish his sentence, two long blue arms came around his waist, pulling him up against Hades chest.

"Now, now - Loki. My little god of lies, you helped me come up from the underworld without having anyone else find out. I repay you by letting you live. Don't forget the deal we made!" Hades shouted the last part down Loki's ear. The young god flinched at the tone but kept his lips tight together. He didn't want to be here, but he didn't have a choice, he needed Hades like Hades needed him. Simple as, but what Loki hadn't counted on was that he would have to make a deal for if anything was to go wrong with his _plan_. A deal that could cost him his soul...

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. I believe that's enough don, don, don moments for one chapter. Sorry about the long wait for this, but my Wade Barrett muse has taken over lately - so blame him! It's not my fault the man looks so damn sexy in a pair of tight's that really don't leave much to the imagination. Plus the laptop I worked on kinda died so it took me a while to get everything back up and running. :P So sorry for all the mistakes that I've made!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about not updating sooner, I've been playing on a game - I've completed it twice now. But it's that damn good I've started it up again. :0 I love it to bits. It's 'Jak And Daxter : The Precursor Legacy.' I've manage to drag myself away from it long enough to write this short piece. **

**Also my sisters writing this story that I really like, but we've only got one laptop in the house so we have to share and I've given my time up so she can write the new story faster. If you're a fan of Kirk/Spock from Star Trek (the new movie, Into Darkness) - then go and read 'The Lure.' That's her story. It should be in my fave's too. **

**Enjoy; **

Pitch Black Freedom.  
Chapter 2 : One Love.

Jack's hand gently traced over the black-ice that he and Pitch had made when they had been _"Enemies."_ He knew that Pitch would have given birth already, but he couldn't bring himself to go back to the North pole. Jack's mind was full of worry, he couldn't stop thinking that he wouldn't be a good enough father - or that he wouldn't be able to protect Pitch or the baby if anything happened to them. He didn't know what to do. Jack needed time to think things through, he just hoped that Pitch was ok, he wanted to make sure so badly, but his legs wouldn't move.

Falling onto his knees in front of the beautiful piece of art he and Pitch had made, Jack's eyes began to burn. He wiped them quickly, but tears still slide down his young face.

"God, Pitch. I'm so scared right now, I hope you're ok. If you can hear me...I love you. I'm sorry for not being there when the baby was born, forgive me...please..." Jack rested his head on a smooth side of the black-ice. Snow blowing around him due to the wind. Almost like it was trying to comfort him...or trying to tell him that someone was coming.

With in a moment, Jack heard foot steps crutch in the snow. Turning around as fast as he could, he saw someone, someone who looked like Pitch.

"Pitch...is that you?" Jack asked, the snow covering up the persons face.

"No, but I need your help . My names Loki, I'm an old friend Pitch's..."

_**(- North Pole -)**_

North, Bunnymund, Sandman and Tooth, were all looking down into a small container.

"Well, that is a problem." Bunny said with a sigh in his voice.

"We've not only got to deal with one offspring of Frostbites, but..."

"Two..." North finished off for the Rabbit.

There, in the small container, was not one, but two little babies. They both had black puffs of hair on their heads, the one had blue eyes, the other gold. Both of them boys. The one with golden eyes was fast asleep, like his mother. While the one with blue eyes, was moving about, not being able to stay still or asleep for long.

"Pitch should wake up soon, I think we should find Jack though, maybe it would be best if the father was here when the mother wakes up?" Tooth suggested her finger being sucked on by the blue-eyed baby.

"Agreed!" North shouted, his one hand now pointing upwards - but he was hushed as soon as his mouth had opened. "Oh, sorry, sorry." He whispered sheepishly.

"Here's what we'll do," North started in a quiet voice this time. "Me, Tooth and Sandman will look for Jack. Bunnymund, you can be the Nanny for now."

"What?! Why do I have to be the nanny! I'll be more help looking for Jack."

"Tooth has wings, Sandman can make plane to fly. I have sleigh, birds view if you would. Easier to find Jack." North explained with his eyes closed.

"Wait, I can hop - I can hop really high, mate." The Pooka had his paws together as Sandman, Tooth and North made their way to leave.

"Please don't leave me here with them, mate. What type of friends are you?"

"Bunny." Tooth turned to him. "If anything changes like Pitch wakes up, send baby-tooth to get me - otherwise, she'll help you where she can."

And with that. North, Tooth and Sandman left. Just as they did, both of the babies decided to wake up crying. Baby-Tooth looked at Bunnymund, then to the babies then back to the Rabbit again. Almost like saying ; I'm not dealing with that. Before flying off. _'Great help she'll be.' _Bunnymund groan at his own thought.

"Oh fantastic," Bunny rubbed a paw over his face. "Now I've gotta deal with forstbite Jr, and a nightmare king in the making - peachy."

**d-_-b Review or Pm. Short chapter I know, sorry - but again : I'm busy playing on 'Jak and Daxter : The Precursor Legacy.' And my sisters having more time on the laptop. Sorry, but the games to good not to play on and I really like the story my older sisters writing. :) But I will try and update sooner rather then later next time. Sorry about all the mistakes - I'm in a rush here. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry, this chapter stinks. My bad for all the mistakes. Thanks for the reviews/followers and/or faves. :)**

Pitch Black Freedom.  
Chapter 3 : Red Rum.

Pitch opened his eyes. Hearing something, someone...Bunnymund. Groaning slightly as his body ached with pain when he went to move, Pitch sighed, giving up and just lay there on the bed. He peered down the bed through half-open eyes, Pitch could see Bunnymund holding his ears tightly. Like he was about to yell out or scream in frustration.

That when he heard it though, the crying. He frowned deeply, thinking that it may have been the rabbit.

**Whaaaa!**

But no, this crying...it sounded like...Babies? Both crying at the same time. Flashes of what happened hours before came to Pitch mind and he groaned once more, remembering what happened. He had given birth to two new born's, one had to be cut out of his stomach area. Which had appeared to have gone down a bit. Looking around, Pitch looked for Jack. Where was he? He wasn't by Pitch's side, he wasn't with Bunnymund? Matter of fact, where the heck was everybody else.

"Rabbit," Pitch spoke, his voice croaky from lack of use. "Where is Jack?"

Bunnymund turned to him, his eyes blood-shot and his face turned from a frown to an almost begging one in seconds.

"Oh thank god, you're awake. I need you to feed blue-eyes here."

Before Pitch could say any more, a baby was plopped into his arms. Crying loudly until he opened his eyes, seeing Pitch, the baby made a "aawww." sound and lifted his hand up to reach for Pitch nose. Bunnymund watched, his eyes twitching as he did.

"Unbelievable." He muttered grabbing the other baby, and then tossing Pitch a bottle which he court with ease.

"Once more," Pitch began after getting the baby to drink some of the milk. "Where's Jack?"

"Yea, him...errm..." Bunnymund looked around not knowing what to say.

"Rabbit." Pitch glared at him slightly, warning him that he better say something quickly. The baby in his arms frowning a bit at Pitch tone.

"You wasn't supposed to wake up until we got him back here." Bunny looked down.

"What happened?" Pitch questioned, worry taking over his eyes.

"Frost Bite disappeared, we don't know where he's at."

"Oh..." Was all Pitch could muster, millions of thoughts running through his head.

"But not to worry, pitch," Bunnymund smiled. "We're bring him back so you can kick his arse!" Pitch never replied, to busy lost in his thoughts to even properly looked at his children...

* * *

"I don't know where else to look." North said, sighing as he did. Rubbing a hand over his face as Sandy and Tooth came over to him.

"Me neither. We've tried Jamie, he said that Jack just disappeared to god knows where." Tooth responded, looking down at the ground. Sandman just patted her shoulder and looked sadly up at North.

"Wait, I have idea!" North yelled jumping for joy. "We don't ask god, but we ask - the moon! He knows everything right? After all, he helped us get Pitch back."

"We'll have to ask him to-night then, the Sun's coming up." Tooth, Sandman and North looked at the sun.

"You don't suppose the man in the moon has a day job as being the sun do you?" Tooth asked looking at North who shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't go with the name..."

"True."

* * *

Jack stood there, looking at the taller man before him. He didn't look that old or dangerous, but Jack knew better then to let his guard down.

"What do you want?!" Jack asked. Not liking how the other's eyes began glowing green.

"Like I said, I need your help."

"With what?"

"You see, me and Pitch, we made a deal - a deal long ago. I've come to collect, but I can't find him. Would you be so kind as to help me?"

Something didn't sit right with Jack and he moved uncomfortably on the spot. "What deal did he make with you?"

"I made the deal with him, not with you. I don't think you count to be told."

"Tell me!" Jack pointed his staff toward Loki.

"I'm afraid Hades wouldn't want me to tell you about the deal I made...but...I'll let you in on a little secret shall I?"

"Go on then, and hurry it up!" Jack glared at Loki who just smirked.

"Very well. Me and Pitch made a deal one day, if I helped him gain more power, he would help me with my...plans. Unfortunately things haven't gone as I wanted, so now I need the power that I gave Pitch back."

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. It's crap, I know. But who wants to bet that the power that Loki gave to Pitch has gone into the babies? Hint, hint.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy. Another short chapter I'm afraid. **

**I haven't read through this, so there's going to be a lot of mistakes - sorry.**

Pitch Black Freedom.  
Chapter 4 : Holding Onto The Light.

Loki watched as the young-looking, white-haired boy seemed to think it over. He smirked, the boy was going to tell him where Pitch was. Loki's thought's lingered on the memory of how he and Pitch first met. It had been so long ago, and to think, Loki never thought he'd ever be where he was to-day. Loki always thought that Pitch would have already taken over the world, there had to be something, something that had held him back. If Loki's information was correct, which he believed was, then this boy knew Pitch - maybe even stopped Pitch. This boy, and a couple of others, were called the guardians. Loki couldn't be sure, but if his source was right, then this is the boy who would lead him to Pitch Black.

Loki looked up at the sky, the morning sun was lingering with a bright glow of gold to it. Loki hated it, the gold glow reminded him of his lost home of Asgard. He wouldn't let himself linger on that thought though. Turning his attention back to Jack, Loki rolled his eyes. This was taking to long, he had to go back to Hades soon or Hades wouldn't be happy - not that he was ever happy. Loki needed to find out where Pitch was, and he needed to find out now. He had his reason's for wanting to find Pitch. One, of course, was for the power he had given Pitch so many years ago. Loki needed the power, not just for himself, but for Hades.

Hades might be on earth now, but he isn't allowed to walk on the surface without a power shield. It was complicated, but if Hades didn't have that shield on him - then there was a chance he would be court by the man in the moon. Which wouldn't end well for Hades, or Loki for that matter. They needed the power for the power shield which would protect Hades so they could take over the world. No one would be able to stop them in their triumph, they would be victorious. Loki would be free from having to work with the blued flamed moron and Hades could play with the humans as much as he liked - maybe, just maybe, they'll have a hand in this. Maybe Loki could convince Pitch to join them.

"No." The words struck hard to Loki, he's rarely told no by anyone and it just piss' him off when he is told no. Jack looked him sternly in the eye, Loki ran a hand through his hair.

"You really don't know who you're saying no to," Loki said with a sigh escaping his lips.

"How do I know you're not going to hurt Pitch?!" Jack glared at him.

"Why do you care!" Loki yelled. "Pitch Black is an evil, twisted man who stays in the shadows at night and - "

"Don't talk about Pitch like that!" Jack shouted, his anger being built up. It took Loki a few minutes to think over why this boy, someone who he had been told had stopped Pitch's rampage, would care so much. That was, until, something seemed to click in Loki's mind. Let's say he always likes to think outside of the box with his options.

"Aww," Loki mocked. "You care about the Nightmare King, don't you?" Loki laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Shall I tell you about him?" Loki asked, grinning as Jack's glare increased.

"Tell me what?!"

"That he's probably not what he seems to you."

* * *

North and Tooth kept looking. Sandman had gone back to the North Pole - to check on Bunnymund and Pitch. Tooth came to a halt and North stopped by her. They were on the out stretch of a small town. It was cold, snowing and hard to see anything. But in the far, far distant's - they could see something black. It seemed to shimmer, almost like it had a glass/ice out lining but the inside was black. They looked at each other, wondering whether or not to go over there.

"We may as well," Tooth said. Trying not to look as tired as she really was.

"Of course, let's go." The Russian said, he, for once, was also very tired. They started to make their way over, slowly, as to see who was there before whoever was there saw them. If anyone was there in the first place...

* * *

Bunnymund looked at Pitch. He could tell that he wasn't paying attention to the babies. Shaking his head, the Pooka sat down. He knew that Pitch loved Jack, but he didn't realise that it could affect someone so much like it has. To be honest, Bunnymund was still getting used to Pitch not being...well, Pitch. It was hard, but seeing this side of him, the vulnerable side of the Nightmare king - was heartbreaking.

"Once I find you Frostbite," Bunnymund muttered to himself. "I'll bloody kill you." Pitch never heard him, not that Bunnymund expected him to. Slowly placing down the one baby in his arms, Bunnymund walked out of the room. He wasn't any good here was he? No, he needed to find Jack and teach him a lesson.

Making a hole in the floor, Bunnymund dropped down. He knew a few places where Jack had showed him earlier this year. An ice sculpture came to mind, one where Jack had been so happy about it. All the Pooka had to do now was find it.

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Sandman was on his way, but he must have fallen asleep. Since when did Bunnymund get so protective over Pitch? What's Loki going to tell Jack, will it all be lies, or the truth? **

**Sorry for all the mistakes.**


End file.
